


Teenage Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Smosh. Ian and Anthony have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

"I want you so bad right now," Anthony panted, pressing a kiss to Ian's sweat-covered brow. Ian grasped Anthony's belt loops, rocking their hips together furiously, denim-covered erections rubbing against each other, almost painfully hard.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Anthony moaned, arching his back. "Oh God, Ian…"  
  
They were sprawled across Anthony's bed, shirtless and sweating, awkward teenage confessions of an hour ago all but forgotten as their inhibitions were swept away in a tide of frantic lust. Ian couldn't decide where he wanted to put his hands; one second they were gripping Anthony's ass, pushing their hips closer together, and then he found them running over Anthony's bare chest, feeling the barely-concealed muscles hidden there. Anthony was on top of him, pinning him down, straddling him, and maybe this wasn't how Ian had pictured this happening, but he'd wanted it since the eighth grade and he was too turned on to really care how it happened.  
  
And then Anthony was unbuttoning Ian's jeans, tugging them down around his thighs, gripping his dick through his boxers and jerking him off, fast and rough. A high-pitched whimper escaped Ian's lips as his hips rocked with pleasure, thrusting into Anthony's hand furiously.  
  
"You're so sexy," Anthony said breathlessly, and then he was yanking Ian's boxers down too, pulling Ian's jeans all the way off and tossing them to the floor, and suddenly his mouth was around Ian's cock, warm and wet and feeling  _so fucking good_  that Ian had to bite down on his arm to keep from shouting. He was sucking hard, swirling his tongue, cupping Ian's balls with one hand, and Ian could hear himself moaning Anthony's name over and over. He didn't really care; the sensation of Anthony's mouth had erased his last shreds of self-consciousness.  
  
All too soon, Anthony let Ian's cock slip from his mouth. Ian groaned, wanting more,  _needing_ more, but Anthony was crawling up his body, kissing his neck, whispering heatedly into his ear, "Ian, can I fuck you? Please, Ian, I want you so bad, oh God, please let me fuck you."  
  
The words turned Ian on so much that he thought he might explode. He let out a moan, nodding his head. Anthony's thigh was rubbing against his cock as Anthony reached over to pull open the drawer of the nightstand, and God, the friction felt so good that Ian had to use all of his willpower to not come right then and there, because he'd never been so turned on in his entire life.  
  
Then Anthony was pushing himself up onto his knees, tearing open the wrapper of a condom and sliding it over his cock – wait, when did his jeans come off? – and fuck, that shouldn't be so sexy, but it was, and now Anthony was opening a little bottle – lube, that's right, lube – and squeezing it into his palm, letting out a soft moan as he wrapped his fingers around his own dick and coated it with lube.  
  
Ian let out a gasp as Anthony pressed a cold, slippery finger to his entrance. It felt good, better than he could have imagined, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his dick, and fuck, he was going to come before Anthony even got it in; he could feel his whole body tensing, could feel the pressure building inside him, oh God –  
  
He was almost grateful for the shock of pain that came when Anthony pushed two fingers inside him, staving off his orgasm for the time being. He was panting slightly, amazed at how close to the edge he'd been, trying to relax around Anthony's fingers as they scissored gently inside him, stretching out the untouched muscles. It hurt, but God, it felt so good at the same time, and Ian pushed up onto his fingers, taking them deeper, and –  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Ian gasped, as a flash of pleasure ripped through his body. "Oh fuck, Anthony, that felt good!"  
  
Anthony grinned, pressing his fingers into the spot once again, and Ian threw his head back, moaning aloud at the sensation. "I'm ready," he groaned. "I'm ready, Ant, just fuck me."  
  
Anthony's fingers were gone in an instant, and then he was pressing the head of his cock against Ian's entrance, pushing forward slowly, and Ian bit his lip, trying not to let the pain show on his face, because the last thing he wanted was for Anthony to stop. It didn't hurt quite as much as he thought it would, and he knew that it would be worth it when Anthony hit his –  
  
"Yes!" The cry ripped from his throat involuntarily as Anthony hit the spot straight-on, a dizzying pleasure exploding through his body. "Oh God, don't stop!"  
  
Anthony grinned breathlessly as he obliged, thrusting into Ian again, a little faster this time.  
  
"Oh God, yes," Ian moaned, pushing up to meet his hips. With Anthony hitting his spot like that, he knew that he wasn't going to last long; the pleasure was overwhelming. Thankfully, Anthony seemed to feel the same; he was shaking as he thrust into him, moaning heavily.  
  
"Ian, you're s-so tight," he gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. "You're so – oh fuck, Ian!" His hips jerked frantically, his cock slamming into Ian's spot every time. "Oh fuck, I'm going to c-come!"  
  
He thrust in one final time, deeper than ever before, and Ian lost control. He arched up against Anthony, shouting out his name as they came together, clinging to one another in ecstasy. Anthony fell heavily onto Ian's chest, his body trembling slightly.  
  
Ian smiled, kissing the top of Anthony's head softly. "Should we do that again sometime?" he murmured.  
  
Anthony looked up at him, grinning sleepily, and nodded. "Definitely."


End file.
